The need for improved “system processing speed” in electronic devices (e.g., computers) is ongoing. System processing speed is affected by various factors such as the number of processors, clock speeds and bus bandwidth. Furthermore, management of interconnections/requests between processors affects system processing speed. Furthermore, management of interconnections/requests between processors and external system components affects system processing speed.